heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-10-10 Coffee Shop Relaxation
After playing in the rain today, which it has stopped doing though it's still grey and cloudy, there was an incident in the park that has Star more than a little on edge. She's still soaking wet too. Stupid sweater dress and long hair holding water. She makes her way through the less busy streets of Soho, the very recent rain having drive many of those that would be out inside, either into their home or into the various shops. She's muttering to herself as she walks, her head shaking a little. Instead of her usual happy smile is a grim look and finally, the alien has had enough. A woman walking by with her fiancee’ mutters the classic phrase 'Put some clothes on'. Normally it doesn't bother Kori but, at the moment? She spins on a heel and levels a look on the blonde who has, obviously, undergone *ahem* surgery. "I have clothes on. It is hardly my fault if the man at your side is easily distracted you uptight, stuffy twit!" Well Jynn had made it to a store before it really got good and raining. But since it stopped he managed to make it home, change and just listen to music, for the most part Jynn was bored and seeing as he hadn't had any action in a good while he figured he would just go for a walk. No fighting is starting to become something new to him which honestly he didn't like. Taking a few short cuts, he makes it to lower Manhattan which isn't that far from where his aunt is living. As he makes his way through the area, it's not hard to miss Kori, and wondering why she is still out here is another thing. Shaking his head, Jynn begins making his way over towards her. But as he does he hears the off handed comment and then Kori turning around to speak her mind. Quirking a brow, he eases himself along. "Hey Kori, everything alright?" he asks as he looks at her then to the woman with her man with her. Jackie is enjoying coffee more then any man should enjoy something that doesn't involve naked attractive people. He's only had a few hours of sleep and needs a recharge, which is why he's working on his second triple shot peppermint latte in the last hour. This one he's at least sipping at. When Kori starts yelling outside of the coffee shop, he looks up and through the large plate glass front of the cafe, a small smirk settling over his features. He reaches up to gently tap his hand against the window, a ring on his finger making the pane 'tink-bong' pointedly. Only once he has Kori and Random Guy She Knows attention, he lifts his large cup of coffee and wiggles it invitingly at them through the window, and the chair opposite him at the table seems to slide back of it's own accord in invitation to join him. One assumes he pushed it with his foot. The blonde just looks at Kori and gives a hmph before turning and walking away only to find she has to actually tug on her fiancee which causes her to screech at him and Kori to offer a beautiful and flirtacious smile before winking and turning to walk away just as Jynn arrives. The alien draws up short. "Yes. No. Bah! Stupid rules and --" She seems like she might be about to go off on a tangent when she hears the tinking and lifts her head to see Jackie waving a cup of coffee at her. Ooh. Coffee! "C'mon, Jynn. There's someone making wonderful gestures at me that I must answer. And I want you to meet him anyhow." And with that, she heads straight for that coffee shop and the haven and comfort it promises. Blinking and watching the blonde tug on her fiancee', Jynn shakes his head as he is tugged by Kori. "Alright." he says as he holds onto Kori's hand for a moment to steady himself. Still seeing that she is wearing that sweater dress, he smirks a little. "Kori before we get there and we meet your friend, tell me what happened." he say to her. "What’s wrong. You know you can talk to me." he says to her in a comforting tone of voice. Knowing that he doesn't want to get on her bad side, but honestly she is a dear friend and he does want to help her if something is troubling her. Jackie smiles a bit as the bait hook works oh so well, and he turns to nod at the barrista, then at his coffee and makes a subtle gesture for the need of another one, he eyes the extra friend and extends 2 fingers instead. He knows his own coffee is likely about to be commendered, might as well order a round for the table. Once the pair make it into the cafe, he stands and grins, "You look..." he says, glancing Kori up and down, "moist. Someone should have told you about umbrellas. And indoors." he quips lightly. Re-eyes her pointedly, "Second thought, forget I said anything." wet clothes are clingy clothes. Bonus. He extends a hand to Jynn and his coffee to Kori, "Jackie." he says by way of greeting. Kori looks over her shoulder at Jynn. "I can talk in front of Jackie. It's not a problem." And once inside? Yep, Jackie's coffee is stolen before she shoots him a smile. "Nope. Soaking wet, actually." A sip of the coffee is taken and she lets out a contented groan of pleasure. "Mm. I like the rain..." And then she's leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Hello, Jackie. Thank you." See? Coffee makes the world better! Or, Star's world anyhow. At least she's no longer a volatile alien. She looks over at Jynn and takes a deep breath. "As to what is bothering me... I had a friend chastise me for the way I dress today. I can handle it from strangers but..." Her shoulders roll into a shrug. "There is really nothing I can do about it at the moment. No money and all. What I am wearing was shoved on me by an older woman who swore I was going to 'catch a death of a cold' in what I had on previously. I was also chastised for allowing myself to get rained on by those same friends because of what I was wearing. Quite frankly, I didn't appreciate it and it's quite annoying." And we're not even mentioning the telepath yet. Following over to the cafe where Jackie is, he opens the door for Kori and follows her over to her friend whom she kisses on teh cheek. Shrugging a bit, he sits down opposite them both. He wasn't in the mood for coffee, but his friend is upset and rather annoyed and well he wouldn't be a good friend if he didn't listen. So as Kori speaks, Jynn gives a bow of the head, "Jynn." he says to the other man introducing himself. Looking back at Kori as she goes on to explain, he shakes his head a little. "Kori one thing you will find out as you go along is that your friends will always look out for your best interest." he says pausing for a moment. "I don't know all of your friends but still. I think they are only telling you things like keep dry and go inside when it rains because you can get sick but then again your not from here." eh say to her. "So you may not get sick or cold easily." he offers her a smile. "Just know they were concerned nothing more, but they should respect your wishes as well. If you tell them your fine then that should be the end all. I know you like the rain, we goofed off in it some days ago at my aunts. Just know when you get wet, change your clothes. As for the money situation, we will see what we can do to help." he offers. Jackie accepts the kiss on the cheek with a grin, and returns it, though he aims his a bit lower and to a point just beneath her ear where her jaw meets her throat. Then he makes an unhappy noise, "Why didn't you say something when we were coat shopping yesterday? I know a few people in the garment district, we could have outfitted you just fine." It's good to be a gangster. Jynn's speech leaves Jackie grinning a bit, "You have better friends then I do then." he says, disagreeing congenially with Jynn, "Most people aren't as kind as Jynn seems to think they are, at least not in my experience. A lot of them just want to find something better, stronger, more powerful, prettier then them and then drag it down until they feel they're better then it is now. Especially if they're incapable of climbing up high enough to do it on their own." Jackie pauses as the new coffee's arrive, one for Jynn to even though he didn't ask for it, and a replacement for Jackie's stolen latte. He slides his arm around the back of Kori's chair as she sits next to him, not seeming to care that she's soaking wet and leaking all over his fine suit, "But then I'm a born cynic and I think your friend Jynn is an opptomist. Dying breed these days." he salutes the other man with a raise of his cup in recognition. "In the mean time," he pulls out a folded wad of cash on a money clip and offers it to Kori, "that should tide you over until you can find a gig of your own. All I was going to do with it is prolly blow it on booze and women less golden-orange then you, total waste." Maxine has been in the restroom, retouching her makeup and redoing her hair. She also checked out how transparent the rain had made her top. Completely transparent was the answer. At least the lacy bra underneath was pretty, the white standing out against her dark skin. If she was in Centerville she might be arrested, but the near nudity wasn't as big a deal in New York City. More concerning to Maxine was how much weight she'd put on her walk through the rain. Her skirt had been tight before, now it was dangerously tight. Her lingerie was protesting every step and sway, but there wasn't much she could do about it, a few dabs of a paper towel in the bathroom wasn't going to make her shrink. Somewhat presentable, she steps out of the restroom and heads for her seat. Before she reaches the seat however, she stops midstride, "Well, talk about concidences. Hello! Jynn, Kori...You two know each other?" Kori looks over at Jynn and blinks a little. "Never once was anything said about my health... It was all centered around the need to protect my modesty and when layers of clothing are necessary for other to be comfortable or take me seriously..." Let's not discuss the underwear issue Jubilee brought up. The truth of the matter is, the alien woman looks as if she's almost in tears over it. The kiss from Jackie causes Kori to lean into him a little without thinking. Another sip of coffee is taken before the noise his makes has her looking at him in order to answer his question. "I am quite sure you could have, Jackie. I am hardly your responsibility, however." She waits as the waitress arrives which is also when she realizes she's dripping all over Jackie. Her eyes widen and she starts to pull away. "I'm sorry, Jackie. I forgot..." And then she's looking at this wad of cash. "I cannot acc--" Wait... Something he says causes the slightest shift in her and one can almost guess that her eyes harden. Suddenly, she's reaching out for the money. "Thank you. I will pay it back as soon as I can. Someone suggested I get into modeling." And then there's Maxine. The alien waves with the hand holding the money. "Hello, Maxi." She gives a nod of her head. "Jynn is a dear friend, yes." And then the coffee is sipped again. Yum! Looking to Jackie as the man speaks about how Kori's friends probably aren't like that and taht they would try to drag her down while bringing themselves above her. He narrows his eyes slightly, but doesn't comment, allowing the man to continue on with his own opinions. The truth of the matter, Jynn knows people that Jackie is describing and has seen it for himself. "I'm not a dying breed, but one who knows the subtleties of lies as well as truth." he pauses for a moment and looks to Kori then shakes his head. "I don't make friends easily honestly. I've had so called friends like Jackie here as described, but those I know who were with Kori today are ones that I've seen from time to time." Pausing for a moment, basically after Jackie pulls out a wad of cash and hands it to Kori. Thats something he couldn't do, he shrugs and looks up when Maxine comes in. Taking her in, he smiles and pulls a chair back beside him for her to sit down in. "Yes, Kori and I are good friends. What brings you to New York Maxi?" he asks. It is really good to see her and as he looks back over the table as Kori also seems to know Maxine as well. Looks like his cluster of friends is growing something that he must keep watch on now. Looking at the coffee, he sniffs it a little and shakes his head a bit. "No cocoa in it." he says and glances at Maxine with a knowing smile. Jackie smirks knowingly as he watches Kori's reactions. He was curious if alien women were anything like human women... turns out, yes, yes they are. Manners may say 'refuse to accept the money', but you tell them it'll be spent on another woman, and they'll just take it out of spite or vengeance. He leans in to smooch her cheek again, "We're going to need to talk to you about the subtle use of teasing in conversation." he quips lightly. He grins and stands as Maxine comes over, as a gentleman does when a lady approaches, and he offers his hand, "Jackie." he says by way of greeting, grinning good naturedly at the 'forgotten' introduction Kori left out. "Pleasure." he retakes his seat then, his arm still lazily around the back of Kori's chair. He's a comfortable sort, the guy that doesn't ruffle really, and even with his Kori-side soaking up water from her like a sponge, he doesn't seem to mind, just takes it in stride as if a half soaked half dry look was his general Tuesday attire. "Peppermint latte." he nods at Jynn, "Sorry, didn't mean to order for you just habit to buy a round." he makes an apologetic face. Maxine gives Kori as good of a hug as she can with the alien seated. She gives her a wet kiss to the cheek, "You look even wetter than I do." she comments, "But just as beautiful as I remember." Then Jynn gets a wet hug and kiss as well, "I do a lot of business in New York. A speed boat is a nice alternative to a taxi between cities." She then takes Jackie's hand and gives it a shake, looking him over before she pulls up a chair and has a seat, "I hope you don't mind if I join you?" When the waitress shows up she orders, "I would like a half hot cocoa, half latte Holly. Oh, and if you could put a shot of caramel in that you would make me a very happy woman." Then she turns back to her table companions, "Now, what a wonderfully lucky turn of events. Look at all these friendly faces. And it looks like you just won the lottery." This in reference to Kori's wad of cash. Has it dawned on anyone yet that Kori doesn't really have anywhere to put this cash?? It's sat on the table so she can run her hand through her hair. No, she is absolutely /not/ relinquishing her coffee. "It did not bother me at the time, truly. Perhaps it was having someone obviously poking around my mind that me on edge." A deep breath is taken, another sip of coffee and she sighs. "I apologize to all of you for my behavior. I do not typically become so... erratic." She has her moments though. A look is given to Jynn and she smiles. "They are friends. You are right. I know they worry for me." The second kiss from Jackie makes her smile again before his remark has her arching a brow at him. "Oh really?" She starting to feel better if the playful tone is any indication. When he settles down next to her again, she leans back into him, shifting until she's comfortable. Her own latte is sipped. "Is that what this flavor is? It's quite good." And then she's returning Max's hug before looking at the money and blushes slightly, a light dusty rose splashing over golden-orange cheeks. "I..." What? She can hardly admit she did, indeed, take it out of spite. Well Jynn isn't all that official when it comes to standing up when a woman comes to a table, but he does know to treat them with respect and kindness if in a way they deserve it and honestly the women he knew deserved it. He does stand up to give Maxine a hug, and he kisses her back on the cheek and sits down when she does. "Well I guess that’s one way to travel." he smiles to her. "I'm glad to see you here Maxi." he says to her. He does look back at Kori and Jackie who seem to be really cozy with one another and that was fine. "Thanks, it was nice of you to order me something to drink." he say to Jackie. "Ummm...Holly, can you get me a Mountain Dew, no ice." he asks. Seeing her nod her head, he looks back to Kori who he was worried about seeing as she didn't have anything to really carry her money in, "Umm....here." he says as he takes out his wallet and takes a few things out, a wad of cash is stuffed into his pocket along with some id. He hands the wallet over to Kori, "Put your money inside that and just keep it close to you so that no one knows what you have." he says to her. "Ummm..." he seems to be floundering a bit not wanting to say anything inappropriate. "Anyways, so what is everyone up to?" he asks in general. Jackie chuckles softly, "She did me a favor, helped me pick out a few winter coats after my last ones were damaged beyond repair." bullet holes and blood, totally ruins a good jacket. No, seriously, there's not mending it at that point. "Turns out," he eyes her, "she didn't understand that personal shoppers get paid well." sure, he'll use that as a fair excuse. Why not? It sounds better then 'I throw money at pretty ladies', also a bit more mature. He nods his thanks at Jynn for providing the wallet, he honestly hadn't considered she didn't have anything to carry the money clip in. Huh. "I was having coffee and then I saw a sodden Ria on a sidewalk. So far, that's pretty much my whole d-" he stops as Sinatra croons out a tone from his jacket and he pulls out the phone to eye the display. "Well shit." he states flatly. "It would appear that I'm needed back at the office. I'm apparently late for a meeting no one told me we were having and my boss is pissed." He sighs and tucks the phone away before pushing himself up to his feet. Maxine frowns, "Someone was poking around in your mind? I don't like the sound of that at all. Is that what your friends were worrying about? I would worry about that myself." Then she turns to watch Jynn empty his wallet out and offer it up to Kori. She eyes Kori and her white dress, checking out her cleavage for a moment before she grins leans forward to poke a finger into Kori's boot tops, checking to see how tight they are. "Not as good as your cleavage, but if you put that cash in your cleavage it's going to fall right down to your ankles. Your boots would work." She then plops her purse in her lap, "Though Jynn is being very chivalrous." Then Jackie is making his apologies and she stands up to offer him her hand, "It was a pleasure meeting you Jackie. Don't work too hard." The wallet is taken and a Star gives Jynn a warm, sweet smile. "Thank you, Jynn. I'll give it back, I promise." She nods her head solemnly at the instructions, sitting the wallet right in front of her so she can keep a close eye on it. Her eyes lift to meet Jackie's and she smirks, a brow quirking up at him. When he stands to leave, she stands with him, placing a light kiss on his jaw line before grinning. "You still owe me a few lessons... Be safe." She looks over at Maxine, blinking as she's fingered before she 'ohs' softly and reaches out to grab the wallet and stick it in her boot. "That works!" And then she nods. "A telepath that landed in Central Park... And no, they didn't seem the least bit concerned by it actually." Looking up to Jackie as he excuses himself from the table, "See you around Jackie." eh says to the man bowing his head to him. Turning his head to the side for a moment, and grinning a little bit. "Well I could just say, wow, you both are hot as hell and I want you both." he laughs. "That’s just not me, and honestly I've had to deal with..." he sighs a little and shakes his head. A bit more then he's told either of them about himself. "Besides, I've learned curtosey goes a long way and something to learn." he tells them both. Quirking a brow when Kori tells them about someone going into her mind, his eyes narrow. "I agree, that doesn't sound good and I probably would knock out the idiot who did get in my head without my permission." A small smile does break on his face as Maxine tells her not to put the wallet in her clevage, hell both women have great clevage, but she is right, "Yeah put the money, wallet into your boots. Hey..." he asks. "How long will you both be here in New York?" he asks. Jackie nods his head and sighs dramatically, "Work, work, work, first the boss now you, the lot of you will be the death of me. When can a fella ever just take some down time and spend an afternoon playing Xbox anymore? I tell you, this world is going to the dogs." he leans down to smooch the top of Kori's head, "And for what it's worth, I think you should get dry sooner rather then later, my not being here to enjoy the clingy wet clothes makes me feel like somehow the novelty of you wearing them will fade quickly for me." his tone is again teasing, he obviously doesn't care that much what she wears or what condition it's in. "Maxi, Jynn, it was nice meeting you all, don't worry about the coffee it's on me." he offers one more smile and then heads out the door, lifting his cell to his ear. Maxine watches Jackie leave, then she moves to claim his seat, taking possession of the highly sought out next to Kori spot. "So, if they weren't worrying about someone poking around inside your head, what on earth were your friends worried about?" She then eyes Jynn across the table, "Where on earth did that come from Jynn?" She laughs and shakes her head, "Turette's?" Starfire blinks a little at Jynn's announcement of wanting them. "Wanting us to do wh-- Ooh!" That blush covers her cheeks again as she clears her throat and sits back down, this time next to an equally wet Max. "Until I decide to head back to Metropolis so... a few days at least." "My modesty and the way I dress making sure people don't take me seriously... And me getting my dress wet." Her shoulders roll into a shrug. "I don't really understand the core of it. I get that people judge me on how I dress but... why? And why do underwear make a difference?" Jynn does finally laugh, he gets up from his seat and walks over to the other side of the table where both Max and Kori are sitting and he hugs though both. They are wet so the hell what, they both are beautiful and friends so far. He kisses them both on the cheek, then talks back across the table and sits back down. "No, just saying I could say that. Most men if they really want to be manipulative will do whatever they can to get a woman’s pants." he says simply. Leaning back in his chair a bit, though seeing the blush on Kori's face only draws more attention to her then he looks back to Maxine. "How long will you be here Maxi?" he asks. "But I will be honest, you both are very beautiful women, and Kori the way you dress does make some people all weird out because most people think that women who dress revealing aren't good women and those who dress properly are good girls." he sighs. "There is a lot of contradiction and honestly people should wear what they want that makes them feel comfortable." he stands up and gestures to himself. Jynn is wearing a pair of long black baggy jeans, a thin chain hooked to two belt loops, a pair of Nike Air Jordans, a white long sleeved shirt and black White Sox baseball jersey on, with a White Sox black ball cap turned to the side. "Thug...who let them in here." one voice says from behind him. "Look at his eyes, mutant." another voice says from another table. He sits down, "Regardless if they don't know me, you heard what they said, and do you think I care?" he asks. "Nope, why because I know who I am, where I came from and how I was raised. I like dressing like this, but I know how to dress when I need to be formal and such." he tells her hoping he makes sense. Maxine chuckles, "Well, I think we can take it as a given that every straight man in the city wants you. Unless they have a strange mental disorder or have some fear of orange." She eyes Starry and says, "Dress how you like, eff anyone who doesn't like it. You are gorgeous. If you want to go without a bra, don't wear a bra. You have the tits for it. If you want to wear boxers and sports bras, go for it. Who cares? The underwear police? If a woman tells you you are dressing too slutty, she's got issues, not you. If a man tells you, you are dressing too slutty, he's got issues." She looks at Jynn and shakes her head, "It is people who are uncomfortable with their own bodies, there own sex. There's no reason for Kori to give a flying frappucinno what some prude thinks about how she dresses. Though...the sideway hat just looks silly, but if you want to look silly, that's your own deal." "Oh! I like frappucinos! So good!" That reminds her... She has a wonderful peppermint latte sitting there! Said latte is brought to her lips and sipped at again. The hug, of course, was returned warmly before those who spoke against her friend get a glare, her eyes glowing a brighter green. "You know..." She starts off-handedly. "You'd be surprised the way you learn to cause someone pain without leaving marks or killing them when you spend years being tortured... I've always wondered if I could manage it..." And then she's smiling at Jynn and Max. "I think I will continue to dress in ways I am comfortable, yes. If women, like the one outside, do not like it... or their men do... It is their problem. I am comfortable with myself." The confidence of a warrior. "And those that are important to me like who I am." Smirking at Maxine as she basically tells him that she doesn't like teh sideways cap, he shrugs. "Well I like it, but still I shouldn't be wearing this while inside." he takes the cap off his head. He laughs about Maxines comment but she is correct, very correct. Now seeing that Kori is on board he nods his head, "Exactly." he says as he looks between both women. Leaning back in his chair, Jynn watches as Holly comes back with Maxi's drink and his soda, "Thank you." he bows his head to her. Maxine smiles at Star's decision, "Excellent. I mean, if you dressed awfully, I would tell you, but you look good. Modesty is generally just people being embarrassed over their bodies. And then they extend that embarrassment to others." She thanks Holly for her drink, then sips at it while looking at Jynn, "You look much better without the sideways hat. But, I guess I'll like you with or without the hat, like I like Kori with or without underwear." Starfire is happy to sit there and sip the latte that Jackie 'handed' over to her. Ahem. "Thank you. Both of you. I really appreciate it." She can't help but chuckle softly. "I will have to go shopping at some point, I suppose..." She smirks a little. "And properly thank Jackie as soon as I see him again." Jynn smirks, "Maybe I will do without the cap then." he winks at Maxi. He looks to Kori and nods his head to her. "Sometimes people are just a bti too high strung and it's easy to see." he says. Leaning back in his chair, he still hears the murmuring about him being a hoodlum and that they should kick him out. But Jynn doesn't pay the people behind him any mind. "You can almost see through Maxi's shirt as well." he grins allowing himself to be entertained. "Almost? You need some glasses for those eyes Jynn? You can totally see through my shirt. I can see my nipples through my bra. But...so? You can tell where my nipples are at. Woo!" She waves a finger in the air, then "So...you mentioned being strapped for cash before Kori. What are you doing for money and living arrangements right now?" Her latte is finished before she sighs softly. "I should be going..." She smiles at Max. "I technically live in Metropolis at the Titan Tower... And I don't do anything for money right now..." She smirks. "Unless I take up being Jackie's personal shopper full time." Personal shopper... what a load of... Hugs and cheek kisses are given to both before she smiles. "I think I'll get a phone too... Anyhow, I'm off. You guys be good now." She winks and then heads for the door. Jynn chuckles, "Well yeah I wasn't going to announce it, just my little treat but what the hell." he says as he looks to Maxi. But as Kori says she has to leave, he stands up and hugs her. "Alright Kori, take it easy." he says to her. He then takes his soda and walks around the table and sits down next to Maxi and hugs her again, but this time keeps his arm about her shoulders. "And yes, you have some nice nipples." Looking around for a moment, "So how long your going to be here in New York, I don't think I've asked you?" he asks. Maxine gets up to give Kori a hug and kiss, then reclaims her seat once Kori is gone. "I will be going back home shortly. I don't stay in New York, not when I have a bed waiting for me back home. With my dogs and cats and Alicia waiting on me." She laughs as she finds his arm around her, "Yeah. I have nipples. I don't think they are special enough to comment on." Watching as Kori leaves, he looks to Maxine, "Yes they are." he tells her. "Well mind if I get a ride back to Metropolis with you then. I've only came up here to check on my aunts house, she is going to be home tomorrow and I told her I would be leaving today." As he looks to his soda, he picks it up and drinks a bit more of it before setting it down. With the drinks having already been paid for it didn't matter if they didn't finish them. "Oh and thanks for letting me stay with you the other day, I did enjoy myself. Did you still need some help?" She takes a sip of her coffee then gets up from the table, "Okay. I am going to take a taxi down to the dock. You ready to go? The rain looks worse rather than better. I'm not going to wait for it. And yes, you can get a lift back to Metropolis, and yes, there is always work to be done at the landing if you need a place to crash." As she speaks about ready to leave and needing to get a taxi, he nods his head, "I'm ready to go now if you are." He pushes the chair back and stands up, he holds out his hand to help her get up. "Alright." he does reaches into his pocket and leaves a five dollar tip on the table. She lets him drop the tip, then she waits by the door. Once he joins her, she steps outside, flagging down a taxi. "You are going to get your taste of the power launch you were admiring. This will be a hard fast ride back to Metropolis." A taxi pulls up and she climbs in, leaving the door open for him. Soon, they are on their way to Metropolis. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs